


stargazing

by yorit1



Series: Ace sterek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Stiles and Derek enjoy the night stars
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Ace sterek [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984058
Kudos: 11





	stargazing

Stiles was sitting in his favourite purple hoodie with Derek, and they were stargazing. The two of them were talking about their future and what they saw while looking up at the stars.   
“My love for you is eternal, and ever-expanding like the stars. For the first time, I know what a real relationship is.” Derek said. He was not the best with words but wanted Stiles to understand what he means to him. “You are as beautiful as this nights sky.” Derek finished.   
Stiles snuggled further into Derek and was just looking at the sky, with love and content.


End file.
